Entities like corporations and other organizations generally manage or have managed for them a large number of computing devices, such as servers. Such computing devices are typically managed from a different, management computing device, which may be a desktop or laptop computer, a tablet computing device, a smartphone, or another type of mobile or non-mobile computing device. An administrator, for instance, may log onto a managed computing device from a management computing device to change settings of the managed device, to install or uninstall software on the managed device, and so on. That is, the managed computing device is remotely accessed by a user, who may be in the same room as the managed device, in a different part of the same building or location, or even across the globe from where the managed device is located.